Performing musicians frequently play short engagements at different locations. The musicians must often transport instruments, music, music stands, and stage accessories for rehearsals and performances. During rehearsal and performance, all extra equipment not used by the performer such as cases and covers is generally stored outside the performing area. The space for such storage is often very limited. Conventional music stands are difficult to transport due to their size and rigid construction. Collapsible music stands heretofore available have to make a compromise between stability and portability. The most stable stands are only slightly more portable than their fixed counterparts and come close to these fixed stands in terms of stability. The most transportable stands collapse into highly compact configurations that are easily carried inside other cases or carriers, but provide limited stability under load and windy outdoor conditions, etc. These more portable stands also often compromise in the area of visual stage appeal, lending a less professional appearance to the performance. Similar constraints and issues are faced by people who do work on easels (such as artists or presenters) who must also carry extra items such as artist supplies, projectors, and presentation materials. These users also face issues regarding stability and portability of the stand and storage of a wheeled carrier.
Wheeled carriers are often used to assist in transport of equipment to and from a usage site. These have the following disadvantages: They are additional equipment that is not typically used for anything other than transporting equipment and materials to and from the usage site. As a result, they must be stored at the usage site, often when limited storage area is available. Although they may be light in weight, they do represent additional items that must be carried to and from the performance site. At times, when going up and down stairs for example, they must be lifted off the ground with all of their contents and represent additional weight. In addition, more rigid stands and easels are often difficult to stow on a wheeled carrier due to their bulky and awkward design.